lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Franchises
Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions. Each franchise has its own Adventure World, and all after Year 2 have a Battle Arena. Warner Bros. and TT Games have announced that more franchises are scheduled to be added to the game, with launches spanning from now to early 2018, and most of the in-game content being introduced through digitally downloaded updates. There are a total of 30 franchises altogether. Year 1 * DC Comics * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie * Back to the Future * Ninjago * The Wizard of Oz * Scooby Doo! * Portal * Legends of Chima * Jurassic World * The Simpsons * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade Year 2 * Harry Potter * Adventure Time * Gremlins * The A-Team * Ghostbusters (2016) * Mission: Impossible * [[The LEGO Batman Movie|''The'' LEGO Batman Movie]] * Beetlejuice * LEGO City: Undercover * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Knight Rider * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The GooniesThe Goonies * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Easter Egg Franchises * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Half-Life * Minifigures * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Futurama * Titanic Trivia * Most of the franchises are from LEGO's catalog of play-themes, licensed (movies/TV) or otherwise. Rejected and discontinued themes, such as Portal 2, ''The Wizard of Oz'','' Midway Arcade, Mission: Impossible, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. are exclusive to the game. * There are a lot of easter eggs featured in the game: ** HAL 9000 from ''2001: A Space Odyssey ''has a cameo appearance in GLaD to See You. It might be a tease on upcoming sets, as it's one of the franchises that is not addressed by The LEGO Group, nor does it have figures or an Adventure World. *** Or it could just be a clever nod to the fact that GLaDOS was heavily inspired by this character. ** Two of Hanna-Barbera's animated franchises, ''The Flintstones ''and ''The Jetsons, have been discovered in the game as Easter Eggs. Both of these can be found by using the TARDIS on special pads found in the two levels based on The Simpsons. The Flintstones' house can be found in Meltdown at Sector 7-G, while the Jetsons' house can be found in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. This was made possible by the fact that Hanna-Barbera's flagship franchise, [[Scooby-Doo (Theme)|''Scooby-Doo!]] is currently in the game. *** This could be a clever nod to the fact that ''The Simpsons is frequently known for referencing various elements of pop-culture as well as the fact that it borrowed elements from both of these franchises, the most obvious being that it revolves around an everyday family with a few experiences that are anything but ordinary. **** In fact, Homer Simpson has made a reference to'' The Flintstones by parodying the theme song of the show. ** ''Black Mesa, a company in Half Life, is featured as an Easter egg. This company can be seen as boxes at the end of Aperture Science level, due to both franchises taking place in the same universe. This was made possible due to Valve's franchise, Portal, being included in the game. ** The killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail makes a cameo appearance in the level Riddle Earth, when he's a correct answer to the Riddler's Riddle, only to run away in fear from Balrog. ** The Minifigures made a cameo appearance in the Scooby-Doo Adventure World and in the level Mystery Mansion Mash-Up as paintings in the Haunted House. ** While Futurama is never show in-game, the crossover episode and the existence of the franchise itself is subtly mentioned in Meltdown at Sector 7-G via the billboard at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant displaying the number of days since "Last otherworldly invasion" which is reset to zero. Said "Last otherworldly invasion" was apparently 323 days ago, which is consistent with the airing date of Simpsorama on November 9th 2014, and the time between the release date of LEGO Dimensions on September 27th, 2015. ** In the Ghostbusters Adventure World, two skeletons are found standing on the bow of the Titanic with their arms out. The skeleton in front has long red hair, and a brick-built heart quickly appears and breaks when the skeletons are hit. This is a reference to the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic in the scene when the film's leads, Jack and Rose, stand on the railing of the ship, pretending to fly. *** Further adding to this easter egg, is the fact that you can only spot it with either a flying character or vehicle. ** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie, and Teen Titans Go! are sub-themes of past franchises using Harry Potter, Ghostbusters, The LEGO Movie, and DC Comics. Category:Index Category:Franchises Category:Back to the Future Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Ninjago Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:DC Comics Category:Jurassic World Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Levels Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:The A-Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:Mission Impossible Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Goonies Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Beetlejuice Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:PowerPuff Girls